Let $A = (0,0)$ and $B = (b,2)$ be points on the coordinate plane. Let $ABCDEF$ be a convex equilateral hexagon such that $\angle FAB = 120^\circ,$ $\overline{AB}\parallel \overline{DE},$ $\overline{BC}\parallel \overline{EF,}$ $\overline{CD}\parallel \overline{FA},$ and the y-coordinates of its vertices are distinct elements of the set $\{0,2,4,6,8,10\}.$ The area of the hexagon can be written in the form $m\sqrt {n},$ where $m$ and $n$ are positive integers and n is not divisible by the square of any prime. Find $m + n.$

Answer: The y-coordinate of $F$ must be $4$. All other cases yield non-convex and/or degenerate hexagons, which violate the problem statement.
Letting $F = (f,4)$, and knowing that $\angle FAB = 120^\circ$, we can use rewrite $F$ using complex numbers: $f + 4 i = (b + 2 i)\left(e^{i(2 \pi / 3)}\right) = (b + 2 i)\left(-1/2 + \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} i\right) = -\frac{b}{2}-\sqrt{3}+\left(\frac{b\sqrt{3}}{2}-1\right)i$. We solve for $b$ and $f$ and find that $F = \left(-\frac{8}{\sqrt{3}}, 4\right)$ and that $B = \left(\frac{10}{\sqrt{3}}, 2\right)$.
The area of the hexagon can then be found as the sum of the areas of two congruent triangles ($EFA$ and $BCD$, with height $8$ and base $\frac{8}{\sqrt{3}}$) and a parallelogram ($ABDE$, with height $8$ and base $\frac{10}{\sqrt{3}}$).
$A = 2 \times \frac{1}{2} \times 8 \times \frac{8}{\sqrt{3}} + 8 \times \frac{10}{\sqrt{3}} = \frac{144}{\sqrt{3}} = 48\sqrt{3}$.
Thus, $m+n = \boxed{51}$.